Gaara Fluff Story
by BedlamSandNin
Summary: A not so typical night with Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara. [Just a little fluff oneshot. Half crack, did it in math class. Have a better title suggestion?]SPOILERS: If you don't know what happens to Gaara during the timeskip, don't read this!


A month has passed after the resurrection of Gaara. The Shukaku is gone. It no longer has control over him. A complete personality overhaul has happened seemingly overnight. He is even quieter than before and has lost his threatening air about him. His independence had diminished slightly and he stopped carrying his gourd all the time, unless he might have to fight.

Gaara had returned home to Sunagakure and into the care of his older siblings, Temari and Kankuro. They had seen the change in him from the moment that he had arrived, but they have yet to acknowledge it out loud. "It's his eyes, Kankuro. They look kinder than they used to be," Temari had said whilst Gaara was out of earshot. Through all the trials and tribulations, and despite the fact that their mother had died to bring him into the world, Temari and Kankuro had always loved Gaara. He was their brother. But, like before, nothing of the sort had been acknowledged.

One typical night after dinner was eaten and the dishes done, the sand siblings were gathered in the living room. It was unusually quiet.

"So..." Kankuro broke the silence, "who wants to watch a movie?"

"Sounds fun. What about you, Gaara?" Temari asked. Gaara replied with a shrug, walked away from his spot by the window and plopped down on the couch. "I take that as a yes. Okay then, which movie should we watch," Temari scanned through the rack of movies next to the TV, "any suggestions?"

"I'll watch whatever you want to watch." Gaara replied quietly.

"Let's watch this one!" Temari pulled out her favorite movie.

"Aw, not that one, again! How many times have you watched that this month?" Kankuro jumped up from his chair and picked his favorite movie from the rack, "This one's got it all! Comedy, a bit of romance, and ACTION!" He then struck a pose reminiscent to Bruce Lee, complete with sound effects. Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow at his wacky older brother.

"No, Kankuro. We've watched that one too many times already!" Temari argued, "And besides, every time we watch it, you end up acting it out for us!"

"Well, at least I don't cry every time I watch a movie, even though I know what's coming!" Kankuro shot back.

And once again, Temari and Kankuro had ended up fighting about something stupid. Gaara sighed boredly, having experienced their fights many times over. He glanced over at the clock, thought for a moment, then cleared his throat loudly, catching the quarreling brother's and sister's attention. (They always froze when Gaara did that, since it used to be a signal to his anger rising.) "Why don't we watch both? We have enough time."

Kankuro and Temari looked at each other, then at the clock, then at Gaara. "Okay," Temari replied.

"Fine by me," Kankuro agreed, "but which one first?...Gaara, you chose!"

"Kankuro's first," he answered decidedly, "it's shorter."

Kankuro made a fist with a silent 'yes!' and started his action/comedy/romance movie. Just as Temari had predicted, Kankuro had gotten up from his middle seat on the couch and started to act out the movie, fight scenes and all. Temari rolled her eyes at him, as all older sisters are wont to do. Gaara, sat, unmoving, with his chin in his hand.

Soon enough, much to Kankuro's chagrin and Temari's elation, the action/comedy/romance movie ended. Temari hurriedly switched movies to her chick-flick. As the movie progressed, just as Kankuro had said, Temari cried for the millionth time. Now it was Kankuro's turn to roll his eyes.

Eventually the movie ended. As the credits were rolling, Temari turned off the TV. Kankuro got up, stretching and yawning. "Well, I'm glad that's over. Right, Gaara?" There was no response. "Gaara?" The two turned to look at their baby brother.

"Aw...how sweet!" Temari said quietly.

Gaara had fallen asleep during the movie, chin still resting in the palm of his hand.

"Should we wake him up?" Kankuro whispered.

"No, let him sleep. He needs it more than we do."

Kankuro chuckled. "Your chick-flick put him to sleep..."

"It did not! It was you acting out your dumb kung fu movie!"

And with that they argued down the hallway and into their rooms about whose movie put Gaara to sleep.


End file.
